


Chosen

by JamieBluewind



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBluewind/pseuds/JamieBluewind
Summary: This is the story of how a spirit chose his wizard and became a familiar.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fantasy High: Season 2, Episode 2.

There once was a tiny spirit living on the Astral Domain in Summeroak. He barely had a physical form and could have been easily mistaken for a soft breeze or a bit of fog floating around the Deep Wilds. If asked, he couldn't have told you how long he had been alive. Time was just one of the many things that shifted and changed in the area he called home. Even space itself was never set in stone, which caused distance to be more of a concept than a fact. To survive and live a happy life in a place without concrete time and space, most of the natives developed an almost otherworldly level of patience.

The tiny spirit spent most of his time enjoying the brooks and streams that snaked their way through the forests. Occasionally, he would feel the telltale tickle of conjuration magic from a person looking for a familiar. Not every call reached him and even then, the magic only carried information on the emotions and morals of the caster. The contacted spirit had to chose to look any deeper than that, so they were easy to dismiss.

He had looked deeper before, but never found someone that seemed to be right for him. After all, to choose someone to be your master and willingly have your spirit bound to them for the rest of their life was not a decision to take lightly. But he was patient and willing to wait.

One day (or as close to a day as he could get) while floating along a riverbed, he felt a little tickle of magic. It wasn't forceful or demanding, just asking to be seen. It was kind, but strong. Afraid, but brave. There was so much anxiety buzzing around the edges, but it was also resolute. It was an intriguing mix of emotions that should have contradicted itself, but somehow didn't.

He decided to look deeper. That was when he saw... her. She was a young elven woman who had been through so much, but she was still moving forward. She was very studious and always seemed to have her nose in a book. Her blood family had been... not good to her, so she had walked away from them and became part of a new family who were. She loved her friends with her whole being and would protect them with her life and (oh dear) had in fact done just that despite her crippling fear. She was far too hard on herself, but also cheeky in the best of ways. There was so much to like about this girl.

He strengthened the connection. He wanted to see her before he made his final decision.

She sat on the floor at the edge of a bed in a tower filled with books. Her eyes glowed with magic as she whispered and moved her hands gracefully to cast the spell that called him there. Despite her focus and the buzzing anxiety still looming below the surface, her shoulders were relaxed. Her mind whispered to him, saying that she wanted his help. Not with battles or covert missions, but with her anxiety. He made his decision and connected his spirit to hers.

A small frog appeared in Adaine's bedroom with a soft croke. He was round, calming, and had a collar resting around the biggest part of his body. She named him Boggy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by researching D&D familiars. They are originally spirits from the astral domain that chose to come to the caster, take the form of an animal of the caster's choice, and be the caster's familiar. Even if the caster does the spell again, it's still the same spirit. Only general emotional content can be communicated in the beginning, but that improves with levels. That means Boggy chose Adaine as much as she chose him.


End file.
